Inuyasha La Parodia
by Shimochi Sama
Summary: ¿Alguna vez pensaron en que sucederia si Kagome tuviera una hermana gemela llamada "Cagame" obsesionada con Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1: La historia de Shikon

Hola hoy les presento mi segundo fic, es una parodia de "InuYasha" (¡esta serie es una de mis favoritas!:) y bien espero que les haga reír XD

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de estos personaje y/o las coincidencias que hallan son pura coincidencia XD

InuYasha

La Parodia

**Capitulo 1: "La historia de Shikon**

Hace 500 años una joven sacerdotisa fue elegida para proteger la mítica "La perla de Shikon"...

La sacerdotisa odiaba a los demonios y algunas tardes se escondía entre los árboles para practicar su puntería con blancos móviles como lo eran esos sucios monstruos...

Una mañana como cualquiera la sacerdotisa se despidió de su hermana para salir de caza:

_Hermanita Kaede, voy a ir en búsqueda de mas cabezas para la pared no me tardo..._

_Hermana mayor... ten cuidado..._

La sacerdotisa le sonríe a su hermana y subiéndose a una carreta se aleja de su aldea...

El bosque era muy peligroso ya que rondaban los demonios más temidos de todo Japón, La sacerdotisa frunció el ceño al ver pasar corriendo algo rojo y blanco, ella sabia que se trataría de un demonio y tenso el arco para atinarle cuando lo viese...

El bosque enmudeció...

La sacerdotisa respiro agitadamente...

Fue en ese momento...

La sacerdotisa calló de la carreta y se vio debajo de un hibrido:

_ ¡Quítate maldito! ...esto no tiene que ver contigo..._

El hibrido sonrió enseñando sus dientes:

_Querías cazarme maldita ahora: El cazador esta cazado..._

La sacerdotisa suspiro:

_Muy bien ganaste... ahora puedes matarme si quieres... aunque no te veo ojos de asesino..._

El hibrido se quito de encima de la sacerdotisa y la ayudo a ponerse en pie:

_Se más cuidadosa cuando entres a estos bosques... no todos son igual de piadosos como lo he sido yo..._

La sacerdotisa miro sus orejas por encima de la cabeza:

_eres mitad hombre mitad perro ¿No?_

El hibrido emitió un gruñido:

_Eso no te importa..._

La joven morocha sonrió:

_Así que tu padre amo a una HUMANA..._

El hibrido de cabellera blanca como la nieve se sorprendió:

_C...C... ¿Como lo sabes?..._

_Fácil... soy una sacerdotisa puedo leer tu alma y tu mente también...parte de el entrenamiento..._

El joven albino observo a la sacerdotisa:

_Y...esta adivina ¿Tiene nombre?_

La joven asintió sonriendo:

_Mi nombre es Kikyo Higurashi soy la encargada de proteger la sagrada y legendaria "Perla de Shikon" la cual hoy no traigo conmigo ya que la uso en otro traje..._

_Es un placer Kikyo yo soy Inuyasha y como ves soy un hibrido_

Kikyo sonrió sabia que todos los demonios no eran malos pero eso no le impediría seguir cazando:

_Un día tenemos que salir a cazar demonios_

Inuyasha suspiro:

_no se..._

_Si no estas conmigo pondré tu cabeza como un trofeo de pared_

Inuyasha rie nervioso:

_esta bien... me encargare de protegerte ¿Que dices?_

Kikyo sonrió satisfecha:

_Así esta mejor_

Desde ese día kikyo e Inuyasha frecuentaban ese bosque para cazar juntos, eran un equipo inseparable.

Al otro día Kikyo salio a caminar por un páramo en búsqueda de agua pero desgraciadamente se encontró con cuatro demonios:

_Ahora aclararemos todo lo que nos has hecho Kikyo_

Kikyo en ese momento estaba desarmada por lo cual se limito a responderles, otro de los demonios sonrió agarrándola de un brazo:

_Si no vienes con nosotros por las buenas le enviaremos tu cadáver a tu familia_

En ese momento unas garras desgarraron el cuerpo del demonio dejando hecho trizas en el suelo:

_No se atrevan a tocarle ni un pelo a mi compañera_

Los demonios desconcertados decidieron atacar a Inuyasha, el hibrido sonrió y con un solo movimiento acabo con los otros dos demonios

Kikyo le sonrió:

_contigo a mi lado se que jamás me sucederá nada..._

Esa misma noche Kikyo e Inuyasha observaban las estrellas:

_así que tu también quieres esa perla..._

_Así es quiero volverme un demonio completo_

Kikyo frunció el seño y golpeo la nuca de Inuyasha:

_Tarado ¿te estas buscando que te de caza?_

_Eso no me importa...seré más poderoso que tu..._

Esa noche Kikyo sabia que jamás tuvo que haber confiado de ese hibrido...

Las temporadas pasaron como una brisa de verano el otoño se había alojado en Japón, Inuyasha y Kikyo daban un paseo en canoa, Kikyo escupe una hoja que impacta en su cara:

_Bonito lugar elegiste para pasear Inu..._

Inuyasha se jacto:

_Nada te viene bien Kiky siempre estas quejándote...pobre del que se case contigo..._

En ese momento Kikyo le golpeo la cabeza con un palo que llevaba:

_Vuelve a decir eso y te castrare..._

Inuyasha hizo un mohín y siguió remando hasta un muelle:

_Inuyasha, ayúdame a salir de la canoa_

El joven estiro su mano:

_Ven Kiky nadie nos ve toma mi mano_

La sacerdotisa temerosa toma la mano del hibrido

Kikyo se sonrojo, era el primer hombre que tomaba de la mano y si su familia o la aldea se enteraba de este escándalo podría ser castigada, con lo que se soltó, Inuyasha la ataja con lo que se quedan viendo...

Entre los arbustos alguien los observa y al ver que los dos se besan este sonríe:

_Jake Mate..._

Semanas pasaron Kikyo e Inuyasha seguían viéndose a escondidas y el hibrido estaba decidido a convertirse en humano con la perla de Shikon...

Fue en ese día que Kikyo saco la perla de la aldea para cumplirle el deseo a Inuyasha reencontrándose en la pradera...

Kikyo pudo oír pasos...

Cada vez más rápidos...

Kikyo voltea:

_Inu..._

Unas fuertes garras dañaron a Kikyo la cal cayo al suelo:

_Inu...yasha... ¿Por...que?_

Este sonrió victorioso:

_Jamás debiste creer en mi ahora la perla es mía_

Inuyasha se alejo dejando a una Kikyo destruida...

_Inu...yasha... te...odio..._

Inuyasha se dirigía camino a la aldea cuando es atacado por Kikyo:

_ ¿Que haces Kiky?_

Kikyo frunció el seño:

_Algo que tuve que hacer hace mucho_

Una lluvia de flechas atacaba a Inuyasha, pero con gran agilidad pudo esquivarlas...

Pero...

Kikyo herida se presento enfrente del apuntándole:

_ ¿Donde esta Inuyasha?_

Este es rasco la cabeza:

_No se de que me hablas_

Kikyo lanzo una flecha que le hace un rasguño a Inuyasha en el rostro:

_Yo se que te llevaste la perla ¡DAMELA!_

En ese momento la perla cae en la cabeza de Inuyasha, este la toma:

_Aquí esta, ven y tómala_

Kikyo frunció el seño y señalo a Inuyasha con la flecha en el arco:

_Fueron lindos momentos...pero...solo fueron jodidos recuerdos..._

Kikyo lanza la flecha que impacta en el corazón de inuyasha y lo deja flechado en un árbol:

_Kikyo...Miserable..._

Inuyasha cierra los ojos sumido en un sueño del que talvez despierte...

En cuanto a Kikyo murió en manos de su hermanita la cual incinero el cuerpo de su hermana junto con la perla...

500 años pasaron y una chica llamada Cagame Higurashi vivía en una humilde casita en Japón, pudo observar como su gatito entro a un templo que tenia generaciones en la familia _cosa que no le interesaba para ella solo eran cosa de viejos_

_Kuro ¿A donde te fuiste gato Gil?_

Cagame consiguió al templo:

_voy a agarrarme ántrax por tu culpa gato de mierda_

Cagame odiaba a los gatos a diferencia de su hermana Kagome, comenzó a patear las cajas llamando a su gato el cual comenzó a maullar dentro de un pozo tapeado:

_Gato tarado ¿como mierda te metiste dentro de este poso?_

Cagame comenzó a cinchar las tablas que protegían el poso, su hermano menor se asoma a mirar como cagame intenta liberar al gato:

_ ¿Precisas ayuda hermana?_

_No Chota estoy bien puedo sacarlo yo sola_

En ese momento Cagame logro abrir el poso, Kuro salto a sus brazos:

_Chota...llévatelo antes de que lo mate..._

Su hermano ataja al gato el cual es lanzado por Cagame...

_Ahora voy a cerrar este poso para que el gato no se meta devuelta_

En ese momento un monstruo sale del poso, Chota corre gritando mientras que Cagame es atrapada por el mismo...

Cagame se encontró dentro del poso y comenzó a darle una gran golpiza al demonio que la apresaba...

Sintió un impacto contra una superficie sólida:

_puta madre... es la última vez que salvo a ese gato Pelotudo..._

Cagame comienza a escalar para luego encontrarse en un bosque:

_Valla... soy una protagonista de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"_

Cagame comienza a recorrer el lugar hasta llegar a un árbol el cual ve a un chico flechado en el:

_ ¡¿Pero que tenemos aquí! Tremendo divino, voy a presentarme_

Cagame escalo el árbol hasta encontrarse cara a cara con el joven:

_Hola soy Cagame Higurashi... ¿y tu?_

El joven no decía nada, Cagame suspiro:

_Así que eres de los difíciles_

Cagame se dio la media vuelta apoyándose en la flecha la cual se movió un poquito:

_Entonces tendremos que salir dos o tres citas y..._

El joven abrió los ojos:

_...Kikyo..._

Cagame giro alegremente:

_ ¡Despertaste! Pensé que jamás lo harías_

Inuyasha frunció el seño:

_Que rara estas Kikyo ¿Te hiciste algo en el pelo?_

Cagame hace un mohín mientras le quita la flecha:

_No me llamo Kikyo, soy Cagame Higurashi_

El apellido de la chica lo había oído en algún sitio pero no recordaba de donde:

_ ¿Cual es tu nombre?_

El joven se quejo al momento que le retiro la flecha:

_Mi nombre es Inuyasha y soy el príncipe de los demonios_

Cagame lanzo la flecha lejos mientras brincaba de alegría:

_ ¡Eres un príncipe, que emoción!_

Inuyasha se sacude la ropa y se baja del árbol:

_Bien tengo que marcharme...adiós_

Cagame hizo un mohín golpeando con su pie el árbol:

_ ¡¿A donde crees que vas?_

_No te importa..._

Cagame dio un salto y corrió a tomar la flecha que había lanzado, Inuyasha la observa:

_ ¿Que haces?_

_busco algo...um... ¡Aquí esta!_

Cagame señalo a Inuyasha con la flecha amenazadoramente:

_Ahora eres mió, yo te encontré así que me perteneces, así que nos vamos a casa_

Inuyasha lanzo una carcajada al ver que Cagame se atrevía a domarlo, el era el príncipe de los demonios no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías:

_Si quieres volver a tu casa lánzate por el poso..._

Cagame oprimió los puños pero no le dio tiempo de contestar ya que el hibrido se puso delante de ella:

_No te salgas de atrás mió..._

Cagame asintió fue en ese momento en el que un monstruo apareció, Cagame pego un chillido:

_ ¿Que es eso?_

_Es un demonio, parece estar buscando algo ese maldito desgraciado..._

El monstruo visualiza a Cagame y se lanza en picada a los dos, Inuyasha sonríe entre dientes y oprime los puños:

_¡No te creas que te saldrás con la tuya MAL-DI-TOOOOOOOOO!_

Inuyasha logra esquivar el primer ataque, Cagame le pica el hombro a Inuyasha:

_No se si es de ayuda pero ese lindo bichito tiene algo que brilla dentro de su cuello talvez si atacas ese núcleo lo puedas matar_

Inuyasha obedeció a Cagame y ataco justo en el cuello, el fragmento voló por el aire cayendo en las manos de Cagame:

_Tenia razón, es igual que en los videojuegos_

Inuyasha voltea y sonríe:

_Creo que me serás de utilidad_

Cagame sonrio alegre:

_Gracias Inu_

Cagame se miro las manos:

_Y... ¿Que es esto?_

Inuyasha cruzo los brazos:

_Es un fragmento de la legendaria Perla de Shikon... la cual fue destruida en mil pedazos..._

_entonces tenemos que recolectarlos todos_

Inuyasha sonrio y asintio:

_Si...asi podre convertirme en un demonio completo..._

Cagame se lo queda viendo:

_¿Que decias?_

Inuyasha niega con la cabeza:

_Nada Cagame..._

Cagame se jacto:

_Como sea... devemos de recolectarlos...esta perla deve de ser muy importante..._

Inuyasha asintio

Y bien ¿que les parecio el primer capitulo?, no tiene tantos chistes ya que es el principio pero no le pierdan el hilo ya que habra más chistes en el proximo capitulo:

**Capitulo 2: "¿Inuyasha viaja al presente?"**

**¡No se lo pierdan!**

**Shimochi-Sama**


	2. Chapter 2 Inuyasha viaja al presente

¡Tachan! I be come back con más "Inuyasha: La parodia", espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, ¡esta historia me fascina! , Ahora el capitulo 2 como lo esperaron mis queridos seguidores de este fic que tanto amo XD.

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de estos personaje y/o las coincidencias que hallan son pura imaginación del escritor (50% mentira y el otro 50% verdad jeje) XD

InuYasha

La Parodia

**Capitulo 2: "¿Inuyasha viaja al presente?"**

Inuyasha emitió un leve gruñido:

_ ¿Quien te dijo que puedes marcharte? , ¡Aun no hemos recolectado ningún fragmento de la perla y tú quieres marcharte!_

Cagame hace un mohín y se cruza de brazos:

**_**ya te dije que me Disculpes pero tengo que volver a casa mi mamá me espera con una rica tarta de frutillas_

El joven de cabello plateado golpeo el pie contra el suelo repetitivamente:

_ ¡No es mi problema! , Necesito que te quedes ya que tu..._

Cagame lo mira altaneramente:

_" ¿YA QUE? "..._

_ ¿Es cierto que puedes ver los fragmentos?_

Cagame se rasca la cabeza pensando... (Esto toma demasiado tiempo para sacar de las casillas a inuyasha), el joven rechina los dientes impacientemente, Cagame sigue pensando en la misma posición:

_ ¿Puedo verlos?...umm... ¿En verdad puedo verlos?...umm..._

Inuyasha oprimió los puños:

_ ¡ ¿Puedes verlos o no?_

Cagame se dirige al poso, Inuyasha la observa:

_ ¡¿A donde demonios te vas?_

Cagame se sentó en el poso:

_Ya te dije que me voy, viendo o no fragmentos me tengo que ir..._

Inuyasha intentó detener a la morocha, más era tarde ya que había saltado:

_¡MALDICIÓN! , ¡MALDITA HUMANA!_

Inuyasha volteo molesto:

_Si se quiere ir que se valla ya vendrá arrastrándose cuando su dimensión este infestada de demonios..._

Más noto que en el suelo se encontraba la mochila de Cagame, Inuyasha comenzó a olfatearla:

_ ¿Que demonios trae aquí?_

El hibrido intento abrir la mochila...

Pero...

Era inútil...

Inuyasha comenzó a raspar el cierre de la mochila:

_ ¡Rayos!, este campo de protección no me permite poder abrirla para saber que contiene esta bolsa..._

Con el seño fruncido Inuyasha efectuó sus conocidas "Garras de acero" las cuales destruyeron el cierre:

_No eres enemigo para un demonio como yo_

El hibrido comenzó a revisar la mochila encontrándose con diversas cosas que el desconocía:

_ ¿Qué demonios es una "Papa frita"?_

Inuyasha rasgo la bolsa y cayeron al suelo el contenido, el chico la olfateo y tomo una para luego comérsela de un bocado:

_ ¿Que demonios contiene esta cosa?, es extremadamente deliciosa_

Lo siguiente que saco fue una botella de Coca Cola la cual comenzó a lidiar con la tapa:

_ ¡Rayos!, esto esta protegido con otro campo de fuerza, lo más probable es que esa chica sea una sacerdotisa_

Inuyasha giro la tapa y al oír que al abrirla la efervescencia emitió un sonido el cual hizo correr a Inuyasha tras unos arbustos:

_Demonios... esa sacerdotisa protegió ese liquido con algún conjuro maligno... espero no estar maldito..._

Con cautela Inuyasha se acerco a la botella:

_Lo más probable es que sea algún elixir mágico... ya que estoy maldito darle un sorbo no estaría mal..._

Inuyasha comenzó a beber y al sentir las burbujas cosquilleando su garganta lanzó lejos la botella para luego escupir lo que tenia en su boca:

_Maldición eso... fue extraño y no me agrado nada..._

El joven volvió a revisar la mochila encontrándose con un libro:

_ ¿Algeque?... ¿que demonios es eso?_

Inuyasha comenzó a ojear el libro de Algebra haciendo un mohín:

_No entiendo nada de esto es como un pergamino extraño... talvez si le pregunto a esa chica talvez sepa que dice..._

Inuyasha miro el poso y brinco dentro de el

Devuelta al presente Cagame se encontraba en el colegio:

_ ¡Mierda! me olvide de la mochila en ese tiempo raro... talvez ese potro de InuYasha me traiga mi mochila_

Cagame observo que sus tres amigas la miraban:

_ ¿Te encuentras bien Cagame?_

La morocha hace un mohín:

_Claro que no Kankiri ¿no notas que no tengo mi mochila? a veces creo que eres idiota..._

La chica de cabello corto conocida como Kankiri se cruzo de brazos:

_No me culpes por ser poco observadora..._

Otra de sus amigas con el cabello en melena y llevando una bincha sonrió:

_Si quieres puedo poner alguna excusa en el colegio para que faltes y puedas buscar tu mochila_

Cagame suspiro molesta:

_Gracias SUPŌTSUKĀpero nopuedo faltar a clase ya que necesito mi mochila..._

Y la última amiga con el cabello ondulado la señalo:

_lo más probable es que este con ese "Potro" al que llamaste Inuyasha..._

Cagame se sobresalto:

_ ¿¡como puedes suponer eso Shimata! Yo no hable de ningún chico_

Shimata suspiro sacando su celular:

_Estoy grabando esta conversación desde que nos encontramos y nombraste a un tal Inuyasha..._

SUPŌTSUKĀ y Kankiri la miraron, Cagame retrocede:

_ ¿Puedo sobornarlas con dos hamburguesas de Wac Donald´s?_

Las tres chicas sonrieron, Shimata tomo el celular:

_Te estaré observando igual..._

Kankiri sonrió nerviosa:

_No seas tan obscura Shimata, Cagame jamás rompe una promesa_

En casa de Cagame, Inuyasha entro sin tocar el timbre, la madre de Cagame tomo una escoba:

_ ¿Quién es usted y que quiere?_

Inuyasha se rasco la cabeza:

_ ¿Es la casa de Cagame?_

_Si..._

Inuyasha enseño la mochila hecha trisas:

_Es de su hija_

En ese momento la madre de Cagame se desmayo, Inuyasha la sacudió:

_Oiga no es hora de dormir ¡DESPIERTESE!_

La mujer vuelve a abrir los ojos:

_ ¿Dónde esta?_

Inuyasha se rasca la cabeza:

_ ¿Quién?_

La madre de Cagame frunce el seño:

_ ¿Acaso es una broma? me trajiste esa mochila destrozada ¿que puedo pensar sobre eso?_

Inuyasha dejo la mochila en el suelo y ayudo a la mujer a levantarse:

_Quédese tranquila, Cagame no se murió a causa de ser atacada por un demonio ya que yo no lo permití y la salve... ahora ¿Sabe en donde la puedo encontrar?_

La madre de Cagame sonrió:

_Así que usted la salvo... ¿no quiere quedarse para la cena?_

Inuyasha hace un mohín:

_No puedo tengo que buscar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon para volverme un demonio completo_

La madre de Cagame lo miro confundida:

_ ¿Vas a alguna clínica para esos problemas mentales?_

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza:

_No se que es una clínica pero no voy a esos sitios ya que no contienen fragmentos de la perla por que los llevan los demonios dentro de ellos_

La mujer asintió:

_Bien..._

El hibrido se cruzo de brazos:

_Inuyasha_

La madre de Cagame se arreglo el cabello:

_Esta bien Inuyasha, mi hija se encuentra volviendo... ¿Quieres merendar algo?_

Inuyasha asiente:

_Si quiero un Jabalí con serpientes y un poco de grasa de Demonio para comer_

La mujer suspiro:

_Bien... veré que puedo hacer..._

Inuyasha ve al gato Kuro que se restriega en su pierna:

_¡Un gato! ¿Como se llama?_

_Su nombre es Kuro es el gato de la familia, es decir el gato de Kagome_

Inuyasha que jugaba con el gato se detuvo al oír ese nombre pero fue interrumpido por el chillido de Cagame que entro corriendo abalanzándose encima de Inuyasha:

_ ¡Inu-Lindo viniste por mi!_

Su madre pestañea:

_ ¿Dices que el es Inuyasha el amigo con orejas de perro?_

Inuyasha asiente:

_Creo que si no me equivoco usted es SOKKUSU la madre de Kagome_

Sokkusu sonrió:

_Hace ya 4 años que no nos veíamos Inuyasha ahora mismo te preparare algo de tu gusto_

Cagame hace un mohín:

_ ¿Conoces a mi hermana?_

Inuyasha asintió:

_Si y tengo una gran curiosidad de saber en donde esta_

Cagame con el seño fruncido:

_En la academia militar..._

Inuyasha se rasca la cabeza:

_ ¿Qué es una academia militar?_

Cagame suspira:

_Es un lugar con mucha gente y te hacen hacer ejercicio todo el tiempo..._

Inuyasha enserio su rostro:

_Pero... así no era Kagome... jamás entraría a un sitio así..._

Cagame frunció el seño ya estaba harta de tanto Kagome y para distraer a su hombre le señalo la cocina:

_ ¡Mira Inuyasha la cena esta servida!_

El hambre de Inuyasha era más fuerte que el amor que sentía por Kagome y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la cocina, Cagame era lista aunque no lo aparentase ya que sabia que el mejor lugar para llegar al corazón de un hombre era su estomago.

En la mesa Chota miraba fascinado a Inuyasha ya que comía velozmente:

_y... ¿Cómo esta la comida Inuyasha?_

Inuyasha miro a Chota con un trozo de pollo en la boca:

_Deliciosa, pero no pienses que te daré de MI pollo..._

Cagame corrió hacia su madre:

_Mamá, ¿viste al abuelo?_

_No... Creo que esta en el templo si quieres ve y avísale que ya esta la cena_

_Si_

Cagame sale al patio:

_Abuelo la cena esta..._

Cagame queda paralizada al ver a un demonio que tiene a su abuelo:

_ ¡Ayúdame Cagame!_

Cagame sale corriendo dentro de su casa escondiéndose debajo de la mesa su madre se la queda viendo:

_ ¿Qué te pasa Cagame?_

_Un monstruo tiene al abuelo_

Chota y su madre se sorprenden y deciden salir para ver al monstruo, Inuyasha golpea la mesa molesto:

_ ¡Pero carajo no se puede comer tranquilo!_

El hibrido se remanga saliendo de la casa para ver al demonio:

_Te ira muy mal maldito ya que me interrumpiste en mi cena_

Y bien, ¿que les pareció el segundo capitulo? lamento haber demorado tantos días sin subirlo es que me compraron los sims 3 expansión triunfadores y he estado jugando un poco jeje pero les prometo actualizar mas seguido, quiero aclarar algunos nombres: SUPŌTSUKĀ significa: _**auto deportivo,**_ Kankiri Significa: **_abrelatas_**, Shimata significa: _**Mierda**_ Y **SOKKUSU****significa:****_CALCETIN O MEDIA._**

**No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo:**

**Capitulo 3: "¿Inuyasha se enamora?"**

**¡No se lo pierdan!**

**Shimochi-Sama**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Inuyasha se enamora?

¡Hola otra vez!, Este capitulo se demoro, lamento haberlos dejado con la curiosidad pero... no mas retrasos El capitulo 3 esta en acción XD

Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi no a mi, si fuera así estaría hablando con un panda XD

InuYasha

La Parodia

**Capitulo 3: "¿Inuyasha se enamora?"**

_ ¡Inuyasha ten cuidado!_

Grito Cagame desde lejos, Chota corrió hacia Inuyasha:

_ ¡Amigo con orejas de perro, cuidado atrás!_

Inuyasha esquivo un zarpazo que efectuó el monstruo, Cagame miro a Chota:

_ ¡Chota, Entra a la casa!_

El adolescente se quedo mirando a su hermana:

_ ¿Pero...?_

Su madre llamo a sus hijos dentro de la casa:

_ ¡Chota y Cagame, entren a la casa!_

Chota obedeció a su madre, pero Cagame negó con la cabeza y corrió hacia el abuelo que yacía en el suelo:

_ ¡No, el abuelo me necesita!_

Cagame corrió con todas sus fuerzas, su madre corrió tras ella:

_ ¡Cagame, detente!_

El monstruo que iba a aplastar a Cagame se detuvo y miro a la mujer que venia hacia su hija, Inuyasha diviso que la madre de Cagame era golpeada por un manotazo del monstruo que la hirió, Inuyasha corrió hacia el monstruo:

_ ¡Sokkusu! ¡MAL-DI-TOOOOO!_

Inuyasha efectuó sus Garras de Acero las cuales dividieron el rostro de el monstruo, luego de esto Inuyasha corrió hacia la mujer herida:

_ ¡¿Se encuentra bien?_

La mujer señalo a su hija:

_Cagame... y mi padre... me necesitan..._

Inuyasha cubrió a la mujer con su chaleco:

_Esto la protegerá... usted no se preocupe yo salvare a su familia de este ¡MAL-DI-TOOOO DE-MO-NIOOOO!_

La mujer se quedo aferrada del chaleco del hibrido observando como Inuyasha defendía a su familia, el cielo se obscureció y pequeñas gotas invadían la ciudad de Tokio, Inuyasha saco al anciano del campo de batalla, Cagame sonrió al verlo y pensó:

_ "Salvaste a mi abuelo... eres un héroe..."_

El anciano fue depositado dentro de la casa:

_Gracias hijo... me salvaste la vida..._

Inuyasha volteo en búsqueda de Cagame:

_ ¿En donde estas mocosa?_

Inuyasha divisa a Cagame quien le arrojaba piedras al monstruo:

_ ¡Aléjate de nosotros!_

El monstruo dirigió la mirada a Cagame la cual seguía arrojándole piedras, Inuyasha corrió hacia el monstruo efectuando sus Garras de Fuego dañando al monstruo el cual cayó al suelo:

_Demasiado fácil_

Inuyasha fanfarroneó, pero el monstruo dio un giro y con una de sus patas golpeó duramente en el estomago a inuyasha, este cayó de rodillas, Cagame corrió dentro de la casa:

_ ¡Inuyasha ese monstruo tiene fragmentos de la perla en el interior de su cuerpo!_

Inuyasha con sus últimas fuerzas se levantó:

_ ¡Ese fragmento me pertenece!_

Y de un zarpazo destruyó al monstruo, Cagame corrió hacia Inuyasha el cual cayó sin fuerzas perdiendo el conocimiento...

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y divisó a Sokkusu que estaba curándole las heridas:

_Inuyasha... despertaste_

_... ¿Se encuentra bien?..._

La mujer asintió con la cabeza:

_Solo fueron unos rasguños, pero gracias a usted no pasó a peores..._

Inuyasha intenta sentarse en la cama, Sokkusu lo vuelve a acostar:

_No te levantes... tu herida es profunda..._

Inuyasha mira hacia un lado:

_ ¿Porque me esta ayudando?_

_Por que... Kagome hubiera hecho lo mismo..._

Inuyasha miro a la mujer la cual sonreía:

_Gracias por haber vuelto... Inuyasha..._

Inuyasha algo confundido pensó:

_ "¿Qué esta sucediendo?... primero Kikyo me flechó en el árbol como hace 500 años y Cagame me encontró como lo hizo Kagome hace años... ¿Porque se vuelven a repetir los acontecimientos?... acaso... ¿Naraku sigue vivo?... y... ¿Kagome me recordará?..."_

La mujer pestañeo:

_ ¿Estas bien Inuyasha?, ¿Cómo están tus heridas?_

El hibrido miro a Sokkusu:

_ Están mejor... solo fue un rasguño..._

En ese momento entra Chota:

_ ¿El amigo con orejas de perro estará bien?_

Su madre asiente:

_Claro Chota... ¿podrías hacerme un favor?_

El adolescente asintió:

_Lo que quieras mamá_

_Tráele a Inuyasha un vaso de agua, debe de estar sediento..._

El chico salió de la habitación, Inuyasha miro el vendaje que tenia encima de su herida:

_Dime... Sokkusu... ¿Cómo me curaste esta herida sin que se infectara?_

La mujer sonrió:

_Fácil, use agua y jabón, un poco de desinfectante y luego le coloque gasa y una venda para sujetarla, estoy acostumbrada a curar a mis hijos_

Inuyasha permaneció en silenció por un segundo solo pensando:

_ "Esta mujer... me recuerda mucho a mi madre y... a... Kikyo... podría ser... NO... No seas ridículo ella es parecida a Kikyo solo por que es la madre de Kagome... a demás no tiene ningún parecido a Kikyo... pero... ¿y si lo tiene?... NO, NO, NO ella es solo la mamá de Cagame... nada más..."_

Sokkusu pestañeo:

_ ¿Estás bien Inuyasha?_

El hibrido asintió sonrojado:

_... si... estoy bien_

La mujer pestañeo preocupada:

_ ¡OH!, espero que no sea fiebre, iré a buscar el termómetro_

Sokkusu corrió fuera de la habitación, Inuyasha suspira algo aliviado:

_Rayos... esa mujer me hace sentir como un idiota..._

_ ¡Oye amigo con orejas de perro!, ¿Estás bien? pareces estar ruborizado... acaso ¿Te gusta mi hermana?_

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza:

_Estás loco, jamás me fijaría en Cagame..._

En ese momento Cagame iba a entrar a la habitación, pero se fue al oír eso... Chota sonrió:

_Entonces, ¿te gusta alguien más?_

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza:

_Claro que no... No estoy ruborizado... es solo un acenso de temperatura... no me gusta tu madre..._

Chota volvió a sonreír:

_Yo en ningún momento dije que estuvieras enamorado de mamá..._

Inuyasha estaba a punto de matar al chico, cuando Sokkusu entro pestañeando:

_ ¿Que sucede aquí?, Chota... ¿No estas molestando a Inuyasha?_

Chota negó sonriendo:

_Nah... Solo estábamos hablando de HOMBRE a HOMBRE..._

Su mamá suspiro:

_Ve a jugar con los videojuegos en el comedor... Inuyasha necesita descansar..._

El chico se fue sonriendo, al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Cagame la cual estaba comiendo:

_Hermana... si sigues comiendo así terminaras engordando_

Cagame se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, Chota pestañeo y se fue a jugar con los videojuegos, Cagame fijo la vista a su recamara donde Inuyasha estaba siendo curado por su madre.

Inuyasha con el termómetro en la boca emitió un gruñido:

_ ¿Por cuánto tengo que estar con esta porquería?_

_ no seas impaciente Inuyasha, recién llevas dos segundos con el..._

_ ¿Cómo están Cagame y el abuelo?_

Sokkusu sonrió:

_El se encuentra bien gracias a ti Inuyasha... desde ahora la familia Higurashi es tu familia..._

Sokkusu tomó el termómetro:

_mira, no tienes fiebre, esa es una buena señal, ahora debes de descansar... te llamare para comer_

Inuyasha pestañeo y asintió, mientras ve alejarse a la mujer que hizo despertar algo en su interior pensó:

_ "Gracias por aceptarme tal y como soy..."_

Aquí termina el 3er capitulo, ¿sorprendidos? XD no pensaban que Inuyasha se fijaría en la madre de Cagame... jeje

Sigan prendidos de la historia ya que pienso escribir mas o menos 73 o más capítulos XD no olviden los Reviews ya que es fácil escribir y no cuesta nada decir: "ME GUSTÓ" o "NO ME GUSTÓ" XD

**No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo:**

**Capitulo 4: "La aparición de Naraku"**

**Nos leemos**

**Shimochi-Sama**


	4. Chapter 4: La aparición de Naraku

Actualizando 2 capítulos a la vez XD, ahora vamos con el capitulo 4

Disclaimer: Estos personajes solo le pertenecen a Rumiko no a mi

InuYasha

La Parodia

**Capitulo 4: "La aparición de Naraku"**

_ ¡INUYASHA, DESPIERTA!_

Inuyasha se despierta sobresaltado:

_ ¿Que sucede? ¿Es otro demonio?_

Cagame niega con la cabeza:

_No, es que llegare tarde al colegio y... ¿me preguntaba si podías llevarme?_

Inuyasha suspiro:

_De acuerdo... no tengo problema en llevarte... ya que mis heridas sanaron a causa de que las cicatrices de los demonios se curan rápidamente_

Cagame tomo la mochila y le puso una gorra en la cabeza, Inuyasha gruño:

_No me gustan estas porquerías, ¿Porque tengo que usarla?_

Cagame suspiro:

_Para que la gente no se asuste de tus orejas... ahora no pierdas tiempo y llévame al colegio_

Inuyasha coloco a Cagame en su espalda y salió por la ventana, Cagame se aferro del cuello de Inuyasha a punto de asfixiarlo:

_Cagame... no respiro..._

_Pero... esta muy alto..._

Inuyasha emitió un gruñido:

_Entonces bajaremos_

Inuyasha y Cagame fueron caminando al colegio e Inuyasha se alarmo al ver muchos adolescentes uniformados como si fueran hormigas, todos iguales:

_Nos vemos Inuyasha, cuídate_

Dijo Cagame besándole la mejilla, Inuyasha hizo un mohín:

_Tu también..._

En el patio de recreo Cagame se encontraba con sus amigas:

_Tierra llamando a Cagame_

Comenzó a llamarla Kankiri al ver que Cagame estaba en blanco:

_Cagame... ¿estas pensando en Inuyasha?_

Le arremetió Supotsuka, a lo que Cagame salio de su trance:

_Eso no es cierto... el es un idiota..._

Las tres chicas se miraron entre si:

_Pero... ayer te gustaba y hoy lo odias..._

Dijo Shimata agarrándose el pecho, Supotsuka frunció el seño:

_ ¿Acaso tiene a otra en la mira y no se fija en ti?_

Cagame pestañeó:

_ ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

La chica de cabello en melena sonrió:

_Mi madre es una vidente y me paso los poderes a mi... por eso quiero ser una detective..._

Cagame siempre pensó que Supotsuka era algo rara pero... sabia que era la única que la conocía completamente, Cagame suspiró:

_Inuyasha esta... enamorado de otra..._

Las tres se cubrieron la boca a sorpresa de ellas, la campana sonó y las chicas corrieron dentro de colegio, todas menos Cagame, la cual se quedo admirando el cielo entre suspiros:

_ ¿Quien será la afortunada...?_

En ese momento Inuyasha saltó posicionándose detrás de Cagame y con una voz sombría sonrió:

_Hola... Cagame..._

Cagame volteo y frunció el seño:

_ ¿Y ahora que quieres?, ¿hacer otra mueca como la que hiciste cuando bese tu mejilla?_

El hibrido negó con la cabeza:

_No... Solo estoy arrepentido... lo que hayas escuchado... ha sido un mal entendido... yo... tengo ojos solo para ti... Cagame..._

La morocha se sonrojo al sentir que Inuyasha la tomaba por la cintura:

_Inu... ¿es enserio lo que dices?_

El de cabellos blancos asintió:

_Solo quiero... tener... algo... que estas ocultando..._

Inuyasha con sus manos hábiles le extrajo el bollon que contenía los fragmentos que habían conseguido, Cagame se sobresalto:

_Inuyasha esos fragmentos... me dijiste que los llevara..._

El hibrido sonrió:

_Ya no te necesito... di adiós Cagame_

Cagame grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Inuyasha, el verdadero se estaba dirigiendo a la casa cuando pudo oír el grito de ayuda de Cagame:

_ ¡Cagame!_

Cagame se encontraba en el suelo:

_Tu... no eres Inuyasha... y ahora... dame los fragmentos..._

El impostor sonrió:

_ Que intuición tiene la nueva compañera de Inuyasha... es cierto que no soy el... mi verdadero nombre es Naraku... ahora... mándale saludos a Kikyo..._

Naraku desenfundo su espada llamada "oni" y apunto al cuello de su victima, pero de un solo movimiento Cagame le arrojo tierra a los ojos y se levanto para salir corriendo:

_Esa es mi técnica ninja: El cobarde vive más que el valiente..._

Naraku se restregó los ojos:

_ ¡Maldita hija de perra!, esto no te lo voy a perdonar_

De un solo movimiento Naraku se posiciono delante de Cagame y le hiere la cara de una estocada, Cagame vuelve a correr:

_ ¡Déjame!_

Naraku sonrió:

_Me encanta cuando la presa se pone difícil..._

Y relamiendo la espada ensangrentada le lanza la espada la cual atraviesa la pierna de Cagame dejándola en el suelo:

_Agh... mi pierna_

Naraku sonríe:

_Ahora acabare contigo tal y como lo hice con Kikyo..._

Pero en ese instante Naraku cae encima de Cagame al ser dividido en dos por las garras de acero de Inuyasha:

_ ¡Cagame! ¿Estás bien?_

La joven empuja a Naraku y observa la espada de su pierna:

_Inuyasha... viniste por mí..._

El hibrido sonrió, pero su semblante cambio al ver que Naraku se levanta:

_Otra vez tu..._

Inuyasha hace crujir sus dedos:

_ ¡Así es el mismo, así que es hora de que aclaremos todo!_

Cagame se sorprendió:

_ ¡Inuyasha este hombre tiene fragmentos de Shikon en todo su cuerpo!_

Inuyasha gruñe:

_Lo se chiquilla... ya he peleado con este sujeto..._

_Pero... los fragmentos van incrementando... son 5... No... 10... ¡30 cada vez son más!_

Naraku sonríe:

_No sabes a que te enfrentas Inuyasha... ya no soy el mismo..._

Este capitulo va a tener continuación ya que quedo en suspenso, la palabra "ONI" significa: Demonio XD... espero que les haya gustado y que me hayan dejado Reviews y se aceptan opiniones para que las incluya en la historia XD

**No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo:**

**Capitulo 5: "La aparición de Naraku 2da parte"**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Shimochi-Sama**


	5. Chapter 5: La aparición de Naraku pt2

Y la ultima parte de la batalla contra Naraku, espero que estén siguiendo la historia y que les guste, se que estos capítulos no son tan graciosos pero el que sigue de este si tendrá muchos chistes XD

Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko no a mi..._

InuYasha

La Parodia

**Capitulo 5: "La aparición de Naraku 2da parte"**

Naraku hizo bailar el bollon que tenia en su mano:

_Vine a reclamar estos fragmentos de la peral... y nadie me los podrá quitar..._

Cagame tenso en su arco una flecha (ya sabrán de donde saco el arco y la flecha) y apunto a Naraku:

_No si yo lo puedo impedir, me los devolverás esos por las buenas o por las mala_

Inuyasha pestañeo:

_Cagame... ¿de donde sacaste ese arco y esa flecha?_

Cagame se rasca con la flecha la cabeza:

_Es una larga historia... veras... tuve un problema al nacer y es que soy muy elástica y... bueno... cuando no llevo mi mochila... uso mi mochila personal..._

Naraku pestañeo confundido:

_y... ¿Puedo preguntarte cual es tu mochila personal?_

Cagame sonrió y asintió:

_Mi mochila personal es... mi... trasero_

Inuyasha parpadeo:

_ ¿Como?_

Cagame asintió:

_Mi trasero es como una aspiradora y... bueno cuando encuentro algo como esta flecha que halle en el pecho de Inuyasha simplemente la coloco ahí y cuando la necesito solo jaló de ella y aquí esta lista para atacar a Naraku, Inuyasha muévete del medio esta flecha perforara el corazón de este demonio..._

Inuyasha se movió y miro a Cagame:

_Y... ¿el arco viene del mismo sitio que la flecha?_

Cagame asintió:

_Si señor, solo que este arco es de juguete y decidí traerlo por que es mi favorito y que bueno que lo traje ya que me es de utilidad para esta ocasión_

En el momento que Cagame tenso el arco, un aura ilumino la flecha, Inuyasha se sorprendió:

_Esa es..._

Cagame sonrió y asintió:

_Es mi "Flecha Cagada"_

Inuyasha se rasco la cabeza conocía la "Flecha Sagrada" pero nunca hasta hoy había oído de la "Flecha Cagada... pero fue eficaz ya que Naraku fue exterminado con esa flecha... el bollon con los fragmentos cae al suelo rodando hacia Cagame, esta los toma y cae de rodillas exhausta:

_Lo hice... vencí al "Nako"..._

Inuyasha miro la pierna de Cagame:

_ ¿Como se encuentra tu pierna?_

Cagame sonrió:

_Solo es un pinchacito... estará bien_

Inuyasha frunció el seño:

_Ese hombre... es el demonio en persona..._

En ese momento las amigas de Cagame corrieron hacia ella:

_ ¿Estas bien Cagame?_

La chica asiente, mientras que Supotsuka miraba a Inuyasha:

_ ¿Este es el sujeto del que siempre hablas Cagame?_

Cagame asiente nuevamente con la cabeza:

_Inu ellas son mis amigas: Supotsuka es una gran detective, Kankiri es el corazón del equipo y una gran observadora y Shimata es la obsesiva con la tecnología, chicas el es Inuyasha..._

Inuyasha emitió un gruñido y tomo en brazos a Cagame:

_No es hora de presentaciones Cagame... tendré que llevarte a un hospital_

Y de un brinco se alejo, Kankiri se coloco la mano en el pecho:

_Ese debe de ser su novio... quisiera ser igual de suertuda que es Cagame..._

Shimata sonrió:

_Si ella no lo va a querer más, que me avise por que yo si lo quiero..._

Supotsuka negó la cabeza:

_Ustedes están mal..._

En el hospital Inuyasha caminaba en círculos, Cagame sonríe mirando el bollon:

_Tranquilízate Inu... estoy bien... solo fueron unos raspones..._

Inuyasha emitió un leve gruñido a lo que Cagame respondió:

_Alégrate ya que somos propietarios de dos fragmentos de la perla... uno cuando nos conocimos y el otro cuando salvaste a mi familia de ese demonio... pero... ¿Todos pueden usar la perla o solo algunos?_

Inuyasha suspiro:

_La perla de Shikon... es como un hada madrina... pides un deseo y se te cumple... todos codiciamos la perla... pero ciertas personas pueden usarla... ya que si tienes el corazón puro purificaras la perla... pero si tus intenciones son lo contrario... la perla puede ser obscurecida... si unimos la perla podré cumplir mi deseo..._

Cagame pestañeo:

_Y... ¿cuál es tu deseo?_

Inuyasha sonrió entre dientes:

_Ser un demonio completo..._

Un silencio invadió la habitación...

Nadie dijo nada...

Cagame suspiro:

_Te ayudare a recolectar los fragmentos... con una condición..._

Inuyasha frunció el seño:

_... ¿Cual?..._

Cagame sonrió:

_Quiero que viajes con nosotros a Disney_

Inuyasha arqueo la ceja:

_ ¿Dis-Que?_

_Disney, es un parque de diversiones y como la familia ira... quería que vinieras con nosotros..._

Inuyasha suspiro:

_Pero cuando regresemos... iremos a buscar los fragmentos..._

Cagame sonrió y asintió:

_Entonces les daré la noticia a mamá y al abuelo, mañana viajaremos_

Fin del capitulo 5, espero que les guste la historia, no dejen de seguirla, mientras más reviews, más capítulos, se aceptan también reviews anónimos XD

**No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo:**

**Capitulo 6: "El viaje a Disney World"**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Shimochi-Sama**


	6. Chapter 6: El viaje a Disney World

Hola de vuelta, actualizando Inuyasha: La parodia XD.

Gracias a Lili Sofia, Vradika Von Varekai, Annkarem y a Setsuna17 por los Reviews, en verdad son motivadores para seguir escribiendo y divirtiéndolos a ustedes.

Bueno, los dejo con este capitulo, 1.000 gracias denuevo XD

Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi no a mi, si no en este mismo momento estaría yendo a la panadería impulsada por el viento cortante JEJE XD.

InuYasha

La Parodia

**Capitulo 6: "El viaje a Disney World"**

A la mañana Inuyasha despertó exaltado al oír la voz chillona de Cagame:

_¡BUUUUEEENOOOSSSSS DÍAS, INU-LINDO! ¿¡ESTÁS LISTO PARA IRNOS!_

Inuyasha se cubrió las orejas con la mano, esa enana chillona le estaba aturdiéndole la cabeza, a pesar de que fuera la hermana menor de Kagome, era todo un fastidio, Inuyasha se levanto de la cama y frunció el seño:

_ ¿Ir a donde?_

Cagame sonrió:

_Pues a donde más sino a Disney World, ¿No recuerdas que ayer aceptaste viajar con nosotros?_

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de fastidio:

_... lamentablemente Cagame... Si lo recuerdo..._

Cagame brinco de alegría:

_Entonces ve vistiéndote como persona normal y quitarte esos horribles trapos que llevas_

Inuyasha mira su ropa:

_Esto no es "un pedazo de trapo" se llama Haori y jamás en toda mi vida me lo he quitado y no comenzare ahora por un caprichito de una niñita malcriada_

Cagame elevó las cejas con actitud petulante:

_Como decía... Quiero que te pongas este canguro celeste y estos pantalones azules para que te permitan entrar al parque, ah!, Casi lo olvidaba, utiliza estos zapatos deportivos ya que no puedes andar descalzo por el mundo_

Inuyasha olfateó la ropa:

_No pienso usar esto... no me gusta..._

Cagame suspiró:

_Si no te pones esa ropa no buscare los fragmentos y adiós perla de Shikon_

Inuyasha hizo un mohín:

_De acuerdo... tu ganaste Cagame... pero solo usare esto... no me pidas que utilice esas porquerías que usan los humanos..._

La morocha sonrió:

_Yo esperaba que usaras esta gorra para tapar tus orejas... mi tío la trajo de china... y como no me gusto pensé... que a ti te gustaría_

Cagame le extiende la gorra:

_Toma es tuya_

El peli-blanco tomó la gorra y se la colocó en la cabeza:

_Está mejor que esa ropa... es muy extraña... y sin decir que no es de color rojo..._

Cagame se acerco a la puerta:

_Te dejaré cambiarte, les avisaré a los demás que estarás pronto_

Cagame bajó las escaleras luciendo su vestido naranja con flores blancas, Chota se la quedó viendo:

_Hermana... y... ¿Qué pasó con Inu?_

Cagame se mira en un espejo arreglándose el lazo celeste que amarra su cabello:

_Nada solo que se está vistiendo, no demorara en salir_

_ ¿No crees que necesitara ayuda?_

Cagame se encogió de hombros:

_Yo que se... si quieres ayudarlo puedes..._

Chota se dirigió al cuarto y se encontró con un Inuyasha diferente que lucia un canguro azul y los pantalones que el mismo había elegido para su amigo:

_Vaya Inu, era hora de que te vistieras como gente_

Inuyasha se colocó la gorra:

_ ¿Cuando nos vamos?_

Chota sonrió:

_Mamá ya llamó un taxi para que nos lleve al aeropuerto para tomarnos un avión, ven están esperándonos afuera_

Afuera la mamá de Cagame, el abuelo y Cagame esperaban con las maletas, Inuyasha y Chota llegan:

Chota sonrió:

_Perdonen la tardanza, Inu estaba colocándose la gorra_

Sokkusu sonrió:

_Estas muy lindo Inu, esa ropa te queda, ¿Verdad Cagame?_

Cagame asintió alegre:

_si opino lo mismo_

Inuyasha se sonrojo por los comentarios hacia el, más al mirar hacia ambos lados de la carretera:

_Y... ¿El monstruo mecánico que esperan, en donde está?

Sokkusu suspiró:

_Estamos esperando... pero se está tardando mucho y el vuelo hacia Orlando sale dentro de quince minutos_

La mujer se coloca la mano en la cabeza:

_Creo que tendremos que suspender el viaje... no llegaríamos al aeropuerto en quince minutos..._

Inuyasha no lo podía soportar... la mujer que el amaba estaba decepcionada... el sabia que no podía permitir verla triste, en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea:

_Sokkusu... puedo llevarlos al Aero-Porto en mi espalda_

La mujer de cabellos negros pestaño:

_Seria demasiada carga para ti... no te molestes..._

En ese momento Sokkusu se sorprendió al ser tomada por la cintura para luego quedar en brazos del hibrido, Inuyasha sonrío:

_Los llevare y san se acabó_

Cagame ayudo a su anciano abuelo a subirse en la espalda del hibrido:

_Sujétate bien abuelo no queremos que caigas de Inu-Lindo_

El abuelo trago saliva nervios más Cagame palmeo la espalda de su abuelito:

_Pero no te pasara nada, no tienes por que asustarte si te caes, Inu no dudara en volver por ti_

Inuyasha tomo las maletas y miro a los dos hermanos:

_Cagame espera aquí que regresare por ustedes_

Cagame asintió, Inuyasha se alejó dando un salto, la morocha suspiro, su hermano se la quedo viendo:

_ ¿Te gusta ese chico?_

Cagame chillo como un chifle:

_ ¿Que mierda estas diciendo si que sos choto Chota_

El adolescente se coloco los brazos detrás de la cabeza:

_Di lo que quieras... pero sabes que yo soy el que te conoce mejor y te estás comportando igual que esa vez cuando te gustó el compañero de clases de Kagome ese tal Hoyo..._

Cagame se cruzo de brazos e inflo las mejillas:

_Eres un estúpido Chota..._

En ese momento llego Inuyasha, Cagame sonrío:

_ ¡Ya nos vamos!_

Inuyasha toma a Chota en brazos, el mismo se sonroja mientras que Cagame se trepa a la espalda del hibrido, Inuyasha sonríe y de un saltó se aleja.

En el aeropuerto Sokkusu señala el número de vuelo en el pasaje:

_El vuelo es el 348, estén atentos para cuando llamen_

En ese momento en el alto parlante se pudo oír la voz de una mujer:

_El vuelo número 348 con destino a Orlando, Florida está apunto de salir, por favor diríjanse a la puerta número 5 y muestren pasaporte y visa a la azafata, desde ya que tengan un buen viaje_

En ese momento todos corrieron a esa puerta para tomar el vuelo.

Inuyasha olfateaba los pasaportes y la azafata le extiende la mano:

_El pasaporte, la visa y el boleto por favor_

Inuyasha comenzó a gruñirle, más Cagame sonrío dándole un fuerte golpetazo en la nuca y entregándole los documentos de Inu a la mujer, está se los devuelve y sonríe:

_Que tengan un buen viaje_

Dentro del avión, Inuyasha olfateaba todo, más Cagame lo golpeaba con una revista que estaba leyendo, Sokkusu miro a ambos lados:

_Abuelo... ¿Dónde esta Chota?_

En ese momento el avión despega, el abuelo se encoge de hombros, Sokkusu mira a Cagame:

_Linda... ¿Sabes en donde está Chota?_

Cagame negó con la cabeza:

_No, no lo veo desde que estábamos en el aeropuerto_

En ese mismo momento otro avión con destino a Brasil se alejaba, Chota quien estaba en el miro por la ventanilla a lo mejor de: "mi pobre angelito" y grito:

_¡AHHHHH!_

Y... ¿Qué les pareció? Gracioso el final ¿no? JEJE, espero que Chota no comience a vivir en una Fabela jeje. Bien, aquí va el por que me tarde mis queridos fans : 1º- Me quede 8 hs jugando al "Kingdom Hearts" –cosa que me lo di vuelta jeje- 2º esta parte me costaba muuuuucho y 3º me había quedado sin carga en el modem –muerte súbita para un escritor que quiere publicar ¿No? Jeje_ bien espero sus Reviews pueden ser: Anónimos, en otro idioma –aunque no entienda ni una jota lo que importa es la atención- y por supuesto los que leen el primer capitulo y después se saltean al último –esos nunca faltan ¿No? Jeje-

**No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo:**

**Capitulo 7 "El primer día en Disney World"**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Shimochi-Sama**


	7. Chapter 7: El primer día en Disney World

Actualizando Inuyasha: La parodia XD espero que les este gustando el Fic ya que lo estoy escribiendo para ustedes XD.

Gracias de nuevo a Lili Sofia, Vradika Von Varekai, Annkarem y a Setsuna17 por leer mi historia y ser tan atentos de dejar reviews, me gustaría que todos los interesados en este fic dejen sus comentarios: acepto buenos comentarios y malos XD su opinión es bien recibida de mi parte.

AVISO IMPORTANTE: En estos capítulos habrá estrellas invitadas, espero que los conozcan XD

Bien disfruten de este capitulo XD

Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi no a mi y los personajes invitados le pertenecen a Square Enix y a Walt Disney XD –Amo a Square Enix y a Disney- XD

InuYasha

La Parodia

**Capitulo 7: "El primer día en Disney World"**

_Cagame... Cagame... despierta..._

Cagame abrió los ojos molesta:

_ ¿Que mierda quieres ahora Inuyasha?_

Inuyasha señalo la ventana del avión:

_ mira el cielo, estamos volando_

Cagame gruño molesta:

_Estoy intentando dormir... mamá no me ha dejado dormir en todo el viaje intentando que detengan el avión y tu Inu despertándome cada cinco minutos para mostrarme que estamos volando... entiendan que solo quiero ¡D-O-R-M-I-R!_

Inuyasha hace un mohín y comienza a mirar el pasillo aburrido, la azafata se cruza de brazos:

_Entiendo su preocupación señora... pero no podemos regresar ya que estamos llegando al destino... procure mantener la calma, cuando aterricemos le pediré información a la recepción de su hijo... ahora tome asiento que vamos a aterrizar_

Sokkusu se sienta resignada:

_ ¿Qué voy a hacer papá?_

El abuelo suspira:

_Déjate de preocuparte por el, ya tiene 17 años y tiene que aprender a cuidarse, si se perdió el nos enviara un mensaje de texto desde su celular o llamara desde una cabina publica... tranquilízate Sokkusu, pronto lo encontraremos_

_Pasajeros, dentro de diez segundos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Orlando, Florida, por favor permanezcan en sus asientos con los cinturones abrochados, le agradecemos por elegir nuestra aerolínea, que tengan una feliz estadía_

El avión aterrizó, Cagame soltó sus maletas y sonrío:

_Que lugar más lindo, ¿A dónde iremos?_

Sokkusu tomo las maletas y el móvil:

_Ve con Inuyasha, el abuelo y yo iremos a reservar una habitación en el hotel de "Mickey", e intentare llamar a tu hermano_

Cagame se encogió de hombros y tomo a Inuyasha de la mano:

_ ¡Vamos Inu!_

Dentro de Disney Inuyasha quedo boquiabierta al ver todos los juegos que lo rodeaban:

_ ¡¿Qué hacen todas esas personas en esas cosas?_

Cagame sonrío:

_ Están jugando, y nosotros también jugaremos, ¡ven Inu!_

En ese instante un ratón sorprendió a Inuyasha:

_ ¡Hola soy Mickey el ratón!, ¿Quieres sacarte una foto conmigo?_

Inuyasha comenzó a gruñirle al pobre Mickey, Cagame golpea la cabeza de Inu:

_No seas idiota, es Mickey, solo quiere ser amistoso contigo, ¿Verdad?_

El ratón amistoso asiente:

_ ¡Si, también me gustaría invitarlos a mi castillo para que asistan a una función que hemos organizado! Están invitados_

Cagame abraza a Mickey con fuerza:

_Yo si estoy dispuesta a sacarme una foto contigo ratoncito simpático_

Mickey sonrío:

_Gracias, tu si eres una buena chica_

Cagame se fotografío con Mickey, Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos:

_ ¿Ya acabaste Cagame?_

La morocha pestaño y miro a ambos lados:

_Oye Mickey..._

El ratón miro a Cagame:

_ ¿Qué sucede pequeña?_

_ ¿Dónde están Goffy, Donald, Pluto, Pepe Grillo y Sora?_

Mickey sonrío:

_Si quieres fotografiarte con ellos, tendrás la oportunidad cuando asistas a la función, ven sígueme, yo te enseñare el camino_

El castillo del Olvido era gigantesco, Cagame quedo boquiabierta, Inuyasha suspiro:

_ ¿Ya podemos jugar a esos juegos?_

Cagame negó con la cabeza:

_Vamos a ver una función, si no vienes no recolectaremos los fragmentos_

Inuyasha resoplo, Mickey enseña la entrada:

_Esta función se celebrara en el Castillo del Olvido por favor pasen y tomen asiento_

Cagame miro a Mickey:

_ Y... ¿Qué sucedió con El Bastión Hueco?_

Mickey suspira:

_Lamentablemente en nuestra ultima función unos monstruos destruyeron todo y está en reparación_

_Que lastima..._

Inuyasha comenzó a olfatear, Mickey sonríe:

_Parece que tu amigo esta ansioso por entrar y probar los platos de comida que serviremos durante la función_

Cagame sonríe avergonzada

¿Como podía ser tan maleducado?

Era imposible de tratar...

Si no había algo relacionado con la entupida perla de Shikon o con comida nada le interesaba...

Cagame entro y tomo asiento enfadada, las luces se apagaron y un pequeño grillito apareció en el escenario:

_Damas y caballeros, hoy haremos unos cuantos trucos de magia y demostraremos habilidades que solo lo saben nuestros actores y talvez permitamos subir al escenario a algún espectador, todo esto y mucho más, ahora el espectáculo da comienzo_

Este es el final del capitulo, espero que les guste Disney y que conozcan Kingdom Hearts XD si les interesa pueden entrar a mi perfil y mirar algunos fic´s que tengo, espero que les haya gustado XD

**No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo:**

**Capitulo 8 "Chota viaja a Brasil"**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Shimochi-Sama**


	8. Chapter 8:Chota viaja a Brasil

Actualizando otro de Inuyasha: La parodia XD este es un especial de Chota en su viaje a Brasil jeje.

Bien disfruten de este capitulo XD

Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi no a mi.

InuYasha

La Parodia

**Capitulo 8: "Chota viaja a Brasil"**

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Río de Janeiro, parecía que estaban de fiesta ya que había mucho movimiento y muchas sonrisas, Chota suspiro, las ráfagas de aire eran calidas y con toda la ropa que llevaba le daban ganas de irse a nadar, Chota se paso la mano por su frente sudorosa:

_Esto es genial, será genial cuando les cuente a mis compañeros que estuve en Río solo, no se lo van a creer_

Apenas da un paso su móvil comienza a sonar, Chota contesta:

_ ¿Qué onda ma?_

La voz de Sokkusu se oía aliviada:

_ ¿Estás bien?, ¿No estás asustado?, ¿Estas en el aeropuerto?..._

Chota suspiro:

_Ma´ no tengo cinco años, no te preocupes estoy en Río, seré la envidia de todos mis compañeros de clases_

Su madre gruño molesta:

_ ¡Chota!, si te mueves del aeropuerto te juro que venderé tu Play Station 2_

Chota suspiro:

_OK ma´ no me moveré hasta que vengas a buscarme... pero por lo que más quieras no dañes mi Play..._

Sokkusu sonríe:

_Si te mueves el Play se va, pero si te quedas como un buen niño, el Play se queda ¿Entendido?_

El adolescente asiente:

_Bien me quedare aquí..._

_Eso me alegra, le diré a Cagame que nos regresaremos para buscarte_

_OK Ma´ nos vemos_

Chota corta el teléfono y sonríe:

_Ma´ no notara si me doy una vuelta por Río y menos cuando hay carnavales_

Chota corrió hasta un sitio repleto de gente y tomo asiento en un asiento libre, podía ver como las bailarinas danzaban con sus plumas, los carros alegóricos pasando con su brillo y su trabajo, los tambores resonaron por todo Río, Chota saco su filmadora y se encargo de captar todo el carnaval, Jamás olvidaría la hermosa experiencia que tuvo al ver ese glorioso carnaval lleno de sonrisas y diversión.

Chota suspira agotado:

_Tendré que irme a la terminal a dormir..._

Coloco sus manos en los bolsillos y noto que tenia dinero en el mismo

Tenia la opción de dormir entre sillas incomodas o...

Dormir en una cómoda cama...

Su sonrisa centello...

Sabía lo que haría...

Sokkusu, el abuelo, Cagame e Inuyasha partieron de Disney camino a Brasil en búsqueda de Chota, Cagame suspiro:

_ no deberíamos de preocuparnos por Chota, talvez esta persiguiendo a las bailarinas y babeándose... tiene diecisiete años..._

Sokkusu suspiro:

_Si y tu dieciséis y estabas comiendo con las celebridades y regresando al hotel a las tres de la mañana..._

Cagame se cruzo de brazos:

_No eran solo celebridades, eran El Pato Donald, Goofy, Mickey y Sora... a demás se sacaron una foto conmigo e Inu ¿verdad?_

Inuyasha asiente suspirando, Cagame hace un mohín:

_Sin decir que Inu intento aparearse con el pobre Pluto... malo Inu, perro malo_

Inuyasha hace un mohín:

_No es mi culpa... lo hice para demostrarle mi superioridad_

Cagame golpea a Inu con un juguete de Donald:

_Igual, eso estuvo muy mal Inu..._

Inuyasha se cruza de brazos y mira para afuera:

_ Esta por amanecer..._

_Pasajeros, dentro de diez minutos estaremos aterrizando en Río, Por favor abróchense los cinturones, gracias por elegir nuestra aerolínea para acompañarlos..._

Chota despierta entre dulces y bebidas en su recamara...

Ya estaba amaneciendo...

Miro su reloj y se asombro:

_ ¡Las seis, mamá esta por llegar al aeropuerto, tengo que llegar antes que el avión!_

Chota se vistió como si fuese "FLASH" y corre escalera abajo entregándole la llave al dueño del hotel.

Al llegar corrió a unos bancos y tomo asiento antes de que llegara su familia para estrujarlo y abrazarlo, listos para regresar a su casa

Este es el final del capitulo, Chota se arriesgo mucho ¿No? Jeje, espero sus Reviews XD

**No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo:**

**Capitulo 9 "¿Qué le pasa a Inuyasha?"**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Shimochi-Sama**


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Qué le pasa a Inuyasha?

Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi no a mi.

InuYasha

La Parodia

**Capitulo 8: "¿Qué le pasa a Inuyasha?"**

Al llegar a la residencia de los Higurashi, Cagame e Inuyasha decidieron despedirse ya que partirían a la época feudal:

_Mamá, abuelo... los voy a extrañar..._

Y saluda a unos indigentes que estan quemando algunos pergaminos en el templo del abuelo de Cagame:

_También voy a extrañar a esos indigentes que se mudaron a nuestro templo_

Chota se acerca a Cagame enfadado:

_ ¿Y que hay de mi?_

Cagame suspiró y revolvió el cabello de su hermano:

_Tambien te extrañare Chota... mi hermanito rarito..._

Sokkusu le entrega la mochila:

_Cuidate Cagame, y si hay algún demonio que intente atacarte rocíale en la cara con este gas pimienta_

Cagame sonrio:

_Gracias ma._

Inuyasha se acerco al poso:

_Vámonos Cagame, la perla nos espera_

Cagame e Inuyasha brincaron dentro del poso navegando entre las dimensiones del mundo de Cagame con el de Inuyasha, la morocha miro a su alrededor:

_Entonces... este lugar es lo que le permite anexar tu mundo con el mio_

Inuyasha solo asintió, al salir del poso el peli-blanco enseño su espalda:

_Sube, te llevare lejos así podremos encontrar los otros fragmentos faltantes_

Cagame niega:

_Espera un segundo... déjame observar ese árbol_

Inuyasha frunce el seño, la morocha comenzó a tocar el árbol:

_Tiene una gran fuerza espiritual... me parece familiar..._

Los orbes amarillos del hibrido comenzaron a vibrar...

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

Sus manos se tensaron listas para efectuar sus garras de acero...

Un mar de recuerdos invadió la cabeza...

Kikyo...

La mujer que lo había traicionado...

La que le rompió el corazón...

La que lo durmió en ese árbol...

Quien lo trato como una bestia...

Esa mujer...

Cagame manaba la misma energía espiritual que Kikyo...

Tenia que...

Quería matarla...

Y eso era lo que iba a hacer...

En ese instante Cagame volteó y notó a Inuyasha con otra apariencia, sus ojos tintados de color rojo...

Cagame se llevó las manos a la cara...

Esto no podía estar pasando...

Inuyasha la mataría antes de que desenfundara su gas pimienta...

Cagame corrió asustada:

_Esto no me gusta Inuyasha, dejemos de jugar al cazador cazado_

Inuyasha enseño sus colmillos feroz mente:

_ ¡Si no te gusta esto, detente y acabare con tu miedo de un golpe!_

Cagame tropezó y comenzó a caer rodando colina abajó hasta impactar contra el suave pasto...

El quería acabar con ella...

No sabía porque estaba haciendo esto...

Los recuerdos que tenía...

Eran pocos...

Pero muy fuertes para ella...

Los dientes de Inuyasha brillaron...

Cagame sabía que este seria su último encuentro...

_Inuyasha..._

Inuyasha se alejo gritando:

_¡Muérete Cagame!_

El rostro de Cagame se tiño de rojo...

Nunca más intentaría acercársele a Inuyasha...

O talvez si...

Quien sabia lo que sucedería en el futuro...

Lo único que sabía era que Inuyasha era un idiota.

Pobre Cagame... a decir verdad Inuyasha se comporto como un canalla, pero ¿Por qué?... jeje eso tiene motivo y esta dentro de mi cabeza... XD

Bien espero que les haya gustado, Espero los Review ya que parece que mis lectores se durmieron con la historia XD

Bien sin decir más nos leemos XD

**No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo:**

**Capitulo 10 "¿Qué es un zorrito?"**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Shimochi-Sama**


	10. Chapter 10: ¿Qué es un zorrito?

Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi no a mi.

InuYasha

La Parodia

**Capitulo 9: "¿****Qué es un zorrito****?"**

Cagame caminaba por los llanos:

_Esta total mente loco... cuando lo vea lo voy a exorcizar..._

La morocha continúo pateando las piedras con ira:

_ ¿Por que mierda tuve que ser elegida para venir a esta mierda de mundo para recolectar una perla de mierda y cuidar de un perro de mierda? Bien que me podría borrarme de aquí y volver a mi vida cotidiana..._

Cagame tomo asiento en una roca grande y se puso a pensar:

_...No... En donde vivía no era la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa... solo era una gran nada... es mejor que me quede un tiempo aquí y veo que pasa..._

De repente la roca se mueve y Cagame termina en el suelo:

_Awwwww... ¿Quien hizo eso, acaso fuiste tu Inuyasha?_

La roca mira a Cagame y Cagame mira a la roca...

Silencio...

Solo se podía oír el viento...

Silencio...

Cagame fue la primera en romper el hielo:

_Em... Hola señor roca... emm... podría saber... ¿porque me dejo caer al suelo tan descortésmente?_

La roca nada dijo, Cagame se acomodo su uniforme escolar:

_Creo que no nos entendimos... ¿Quería saber porque...?_

En ese momento la piedra hablo:

_Te arroje por que pesas mucho..._

Cagame se enfado:

_¡Que atrevida roca eres! Para tu información estoy en mi peso ideal_

La roca suspiro y apareció con su verdadera identidad, Cagame quedo boca abierta:

_ ¿Que eres?_

El niño Zorrito se acomodo la ropa:

_Soy un niño zorrito... y tu no pareces muy inteligente que digamos..._

Cagame se quedo boca abierta:

_Un zorrito... ¿Que es un zorrito?_

El niño se llevo la mano a la cara:

_esto si que es grave... parece que nunca en la vida hubieras salido de tu casa..._

Cagame saco una cámara fotográfica:

_Déjame que te tome una foto_

El niño no pudo reaccionar ya que el flash de la cámara lo encandilo:

_¡AHHHH! Mis ojos, bruja maldita me dejaste ciego..._

Cagame miro la foto y sonrió:

_Ahora solo me falta Pie grande_

En ese momento Cagame divisa un pueblo en llamas:

_Mierda ¿que hago?_

El niño zorrito se levanta y divisa el pueblo:

_Yo que tu iría y apagaría el fuego con tus hechizos_

Cagame asintió:

_ ¡Si! Yo puedo apagarlo_

El niño diviso a Cagame correr hacia el pueblo en llamas

Las llamas eran intensas y Cagame no dejaba de sacar fotos para apagar las llamas:

_Con eso bastara, ahora en búsqueda de supervivientes_ 

En ese instante Cagame diviso a un hombre que la llamaba con la mano, Cagame corrió al y lo tomo de la mano:

_ ¡Oh! Usted tiene heridas profundas, creo que nos sobrevivirás... dígame ¿Quien le hizo esto?... ¿Por que no responde? ¿Acaso se murió?... pobre de usted... descanse en paz..._

El hombre suspiro:

_Si se callara y dejara de diagnosticarme podría decirle lo que sucedió_

Cagame lo escucho, el hombre prosiguió:

_Fueron los guerreros... tru... tru... eno... que viven en esa... mon...ta...ta...ña..._

El hombre dejo de respirar, cagame pestaño:

_ ¿Que dijo?_

El niño zorrito suspiró:

_Los guerreros tru... tru... eno... son una banda que atemorizan las aldeas saqueando e incendiándolo todo_

Cagame se cruzó de brazos:

_Conque los guerreros tru... tru... eno... estoy deseosa de conocerlos y ponerlos en su lugar..._

El niño zorro se subió al hombro de Cagame:

_ Entonces manos a la obra, vamos a la mon... ta... ta... ña a derrotar a esos guerreros tru... tru... enos_

Cagame miró al Zorrito:

_Soy Cagame y ¿tu?_

El niño zorrito se aclaró la garganta:

_Me llamo Shippo, ahora ¡dejemos de tanta presentación hay unos guerreros que esperan una golpiza de nuestra parte!_

Cagame asiente:

_Si_

Cagame y su nuevo amigo Shippo se dirigían camino a la montaña en donde les esperarían los guerreros tru... tru... eno...

He vuelto ahora esperen cualquier cosa de la historia ya que no pensaba seguirla al pie de letra de la historia original jeje, espero sus opiniones como siempre

Sin decir más nos leemos

**No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo:**

**Capitulo 11"El encuentro con Kikyo"**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Shimochi-Sama**


	11. Chapter 11: El encuentro con Kikyo

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi no a mí.**

**Inuyasha**

**La Parodia**

**Capitulo 11: "El encuentro con Kikyo"**

Inuyasha corría por los espesos bosques aun enfadado...

Cagame era diferente a Kagome y si pretendía que podría ser su reemplazo...

¡Se Equivocaba!

Inuyasha salió de sus pensamientos al ver que en unos árboles se encontraban varios hombres flechados, era como un camino de árboles pero con personas, las raíces los rodeaban al igual que el cuando la sacerdotisa Kikyo lo había flechado, Inuyasha giro en círculos:

— ¿Que es esto? ¡¿Quien fue el atrevido que copio mi historia?! ¡Ahora no soy Original! ¡DEMONIOS!

Más Inuyasha recibió una respuesta de un pobre hombre flechado que parecía aun consiente:

— ¿Así... que un demonio... fue flechado por una sacerdotisa?... ¿Qué vergüenza no?

El alvino camino con pasos firmes y fuertes parándose de frente ante el sujeto:

— ¿y se puede saber que carajo te importa? A demás estas jodidamente flechado y no tendrías oportunidad de enfrentarte contra este demonio porque solo eres parte del escenario y no un personaje importante como yo

Inuyasha le hizo un desaire dándole la espada directo a marcharle más el hombre le señalo el suelo:

— ¡Ojo con la botella!

— ¡Ja! Si si claro ¿Te crees más listo que yo burlándote de mí? Aquí no hay ninguna botella

Mas al terminar la oración Inuyasha piso una botella de plástico provocándole resbalarse y caer de espaldas, una voz proveniente de su espalda sonó burlona:

—Que gil que sos... ¿no miras por donde caminas?

Inuyasha humillado y avergonzado se levanto y volteo, pretendía decirle unas cuantas cosas cuando noto que no era el hombre flechado quien le hablaba sino "Kouga" un lobo carroñero que siempre le robaba la comida que el solía cazar:

— ¡Kouga, tu, maldito desgraciado, ¡¿crees gracioso que el hijo del rey bestia lo hayan flechado que lo divulgas por todo el Japón feudal?!

Kouga lo miro como un perrito confundido inclino la cabeza hacia el costado y dejo caer un retazo de ropa de su boca, Inuyasha le señalo a los hombres flechados y lentamente le dijo:

— ¿Tu causaste todo esto? Porque si lo hiciste no es gracioso jugar tiro al blanco con las personas ¿Sabes?

Kouga frunció el seño y se paro en dos pies:

— ¡Pero vos sos estupido o te haces! ¿¡De donde voy a sacarme un arco, del culo!? ¡No te das cuenta que yo no se ni escribir, leer y menos tiro con arco! ¡Siempre me echas la mierda a mí como cuando éramos chicos!

— Ta... cálmate Kouga, se puede saber entonces ¿Qué haces acá?

Kouga suspiro tranquilándose mientras se rascaba detrás de la oreja como si fuese un perro:

— Yo solo vine acá a comer un poco ya que en casa nadie cocina y ya que tampoco vivís cerca no podemos robarte nada así que... bueno... estoy acá comiéndome sus cuerpos ya que al parecer alguien más se comió lo que tienen adentro... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Emmm...

Inuyasha ya cansado de las estupideces que decía Kouga hizo sonar sus dedos:

— El alma Kouga, es el alma...

— ¡Ah! ¡Eso! El "Alma"… al parecer se las devoraron y yo acá reciclando los cuerpos para que no se pudran

Inuyasha se asqueo al ver como Kouga se devoraba las piernas del hombre con el cual había hablado recientemente:

— Que asco, yo le dije que solo era un secundario, pero bueno la muerte nos llega a todos, Kouga ¿Viste para donde se fue el demonio que se apodero de las almas de estos tipos?

Kouga asintió señalándole la dirección:

— Se fue para allá.

— ¿Para donde es "Para allá"?

Kouga se limpio la boca con los calienta brazos de piel que tenía:

— ¡Para allá al Sur tarado, me dijo que se iba para la casa de un Naraku o algo así!

Inuyasha torpemente gruño camino al sur, era torpe con eso de los puntos cardinales, la verdad le importaban poco ya que lo único que sabía hacer era cortar las cabezas de aquellos pobres demonios que se le cruzaban delante , no necesitaba esas cosas raras como leer ¿Quién se tomaría la molestia de hacer algo tan inútil?

Dejando las preguntas de lado, Inuyasha corrió hacia unos arbustos donde sintió una presencia muy familiar:

–– Es la presencia de Kikyo…

Al asomar la cabeza por los arbustos fue impactado con una roca la cual lo hizo caer de espaldas:

–– Si… es Kikyo…

Al oír la voz de Inuyasha, Kikyo suspiro molesta:

–– No podía ser nadie más que Inuyasha… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El hibrido sin asomarse por los arbustos se froto el rosto adolorido:

–– Quería hablar contigo

La de cabello ébano se aclaro la garganta:

–– Primero: Inuyasha YA NO SOMOS N-O-V-I-O-S, segundo estoy a mitad de una concentración en la cual se necesita mucho silencio y no ser interrumpida

El albino torpemente se rasco la cabeza:

–– ¿Qué estás qué?

Kikyo frustrada chillo de furia:

–– ¡Que estoy cagando idiota y me siento incomoda con mi Ex-novio escuchando todo!

A Inuyasha no le molestaba que lo escucharan en el baño, es decir era un demonio no conocía esos "Tabú" que tenían los humano, Kikyo tiró de la cisterna

¿Una cisterna en la edad media?

Era mejor no preguntar, la morocha salió arreglando sus atuendos:

–– Inuyasha… tanto tiempo sin vernos

El hibrido algo lento se rasco la cabeza:

––¿No nos habíamos presentado ya?

Kikyo no le dio importancia a la pregunta del hibrido:

–– Nuestro amor no es posible, yo ya estoy con alguien más…

Inuyasha no entendía ¿A que había salido ese tema?, prefiero escucharla para saber de que se trataba:

–– Naraku… él sabe lo que valgo y no me cambio por una colegiala

Esperen un minuto…

¿Había dicho Naraku?

Inuyasha ya estaba más confundido de lo habitual:

–– ¿Naraku?

Kikyo asintió mirando como Kouga comí los cuerpos sin alma:

–– El… no es normal… el…

Más molesta tomo un periódico enrollándolo y corriendo hacia Kouga:

–– ¡Perro de mierda! ¡Anda a comer a otro lado!

Kouga confundido se alejo en cuatro patas quedándose mirándola de lejos, Inuyasha se hecho a reír:

–– ¿Recién notaste que Naraku no es normal?

Kikyo se sintió ligeramente ofendida al notar que Inuyasha se borlaba de Naraku:

–– Por eso detesto a los perros

Dicho esto Kikyo saco su arco apuntándole haciendo que Inuyasha se espantara:

–– ¡No otra vez!

Kikyo con el rostro algo frenético psicótico sonrió:

–– ¡Naraku dominara el mundo y traerá consigo toallas femeninas para este mundo, el debe de ser alabado!

Inuyasha no quiso contestarle y comenzó a correr en cuatro patas, Kikyo comenzó a lanzar flechas desenfrenadamente:

–– ¡Puedes correr pero no esconderte!

Inuyasha alcanzo a Kouga el cual le siguió corriendo en cuatro patas igual que Inuyasha:

–– Bro ¿Qué hiciste para enojarla?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros:

––Yo que mierda sé, no entiendo a las mujeres son tan complicadas

Kouga comenzaba a correr mas rápido que el hibrido haciendo que este se frustrara ya que no le gustaba perder y sin pensarlo le jalo de la cola de piel que llevaba en su ropa haciéndolo caer:

–– ¡Nos vemos en el infierno Kouga!

El lobo intento levantarse mas fue capturado por Kikyo:

–– ¡Me las pagaras Inuyasha! No creas que con esto se quedaran las cosas

Dijo Kikyo arrastrando consigo al lobo que aullaba con dolor, Inuyasha ni se tomo la molestia de mirar atrás y corría velozmente:

–––Ahora que se las intenciones de Kikyo tendré que buscar a Kaede y decirle lo que sucede con su hermana…

Inuyasha corrió alejándose en busca de encontrar a Kaede y revelar los planes de Kikyo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo:**

**Capitulo 12"El encuentro con Sesshomarou"**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Shimochi-Sama**


End file.
